ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70590 Airjitzu Battle Grounds
70590 Airjitzu Battle Grounds is a set released on August 1, 2016. Official LEGO.com Description Sharpen your ninja skills at the Airjitzu Battle Grounds! Join Airjitzu Lloyd and Airjitzu Nya in the practice arena to help them train for their battle against Master Yang, the original Airjitzu master. Choose from a variety of cool training weapons and try out new moves on the Ghost Students. Dodge the obstacles and then detach the Airjitzu launchers, pull the rip cord and send a ninja hero spinning into an aerial battle against Master Yang. The harder you pull, the faster they will spin! *''Includes 5 minifigures: Airjitzu Lloyd and Airjitzu Nya, Master Yang, Ghost Student Chris and Ghost Student Martin.'' *''The Airjitzu Battle Grounds features a main entrance, 2 side buildings and 2 built-in Airjitzu launchers (with golden and blue propellers) and an assortment of ninja weapons for additional Airjitzu training.'' *''Open the large entrance doors and activate the collapsing stairs function to topple enemy invaders.'' *''Place a ninja minifigure on the roof of either side building and open it to send them flying.'' *''Detach the pillars by the main entrance and use them as handles for the Airjitzu launchers to begin high-flying, one-on-one Airjitzu battles.'' *''Weapons include Master Yang's Aeroblade, a staff and a butterfly sword.'' *''Accessory elements include Airjitzu Lloyd and Airjitzu Nya's hoods.'' *''Recreate and role-play epic scenes from the NINJAGO™: Masters of Spinjitzu TV show.'' *''This set offers an age-appropriate building experience for ages 8–14.'' *''Airjitzu Battle Grounds measures over 5” (15 cm) high, 20” (53 cm) wide and 10” (26 cm) deep.'' Trivia *This is the first and as of now only Ninjago set to feature two Airjitzu Flyers. *Lloyd and Nya's Airjitzu minifigures are exclusive to this set. *Two of Yang's Students appear in this set, and are exclusive to it. **Similarly to Lil' Nelson, who was released with 70589 Rock Roader, they are wearing the original Ninja masks from 2011. These sets mark the first appearance of the masks since 2011. *This is the second set to feature Yang, as he also appeared in 70595 Ultra Stealth Raider. He is the only minifigure that is not exclusive to this set. The only difference is that he only includes the Yin Blade, and not his lantern or the neck bracket that held it. *This building has never been shown in any episodes in the series. *This is one of two sets to come with Airjitzu flyers (not including the Airjitzu flyers themselves), the other being 70735 Ronin R.E.X.. *This set bares a resemblance to the 70640 S.O.G. Headquarters, namely with its area-like design and the inclusion of a spinner (two Airjitzu ones in 70590 Airjitzu Battle Grounds and a Spinjitzu one in 70640 S.O.G. Headquarters) *The names of Yang's students, "Chris" and "Martin" may be a reference to the Kratt Brothers. No official reason for those particular names has been given. Gallery 70590 Airjitzu Battle Grounds Box Backside.jpg 70590 Airjitzu Battle Grounds Poster.jpeg Airjitzu Temple Grounds - LEGO Ninjago - 70590 - Product Animation|Product Animation 70590 Airjitzu Battle Grounds.png Set70590 1.png Set70590 2.png Set70590 3.png Set70590 4.png Set70590 5.png Set70590 6.png Set70590 7.png Set70590 8.jpg Building Instructions * 70590 Airjitzu Battle Grounds (1) * 70590 Airjitzu Battle Grounds (2) pl:70590 Plac bitewny airjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Sets Category:2016 Category:2016 Sets Category:Day of the Departed Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Airjitzu Category:Airjitzu Flyers Category:Ninja